Far Away HG
by Vivika Malfoy
Summary: SONGFIC. Baseada na música Far Away do Nickelback.


Nickelback - Far Away

i This time, this place

Misused, mistakes

Too long, too late

Who was i to make you wait /i 

b Este tempo, este lugar

Desperdícios , erros

Tão demorado , tão tarde

Quem era eu para lhe fazer esperar /b 

Fazia mais de um ano que ele tinha saído da Escola em busca das Horcruxes. Fazia mais de um ano que ele foi embora, deixando-me para trás. Fazia tanto tempo e meu coração ainda acelerava em pensar nele. Tanto tempo e eu ainda me preocupava pela falta de notícias. Será que estava bem? Onde ele está? Eu sempre me pergunto.

i Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'cause you know,

You know, you know /i 

b Apenas mais uma chance

Apenas mais uma respiração

Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado

Porque você sabe,

Você sabe , você sabe... /b 

Eu só queria vê-lo outra vez. Porque esta maldita guerra não acaba? Porque depois de tantos anos esperando ele me notar, a guerra o tirou de mim. Eu só quero mais uma chance, mais um momento, pra fazer dar certo. Sinto que ele ainda me ama. Não sei como, mas eu sinto a presença dele. Às vezes sinto-me observada e por um momento pergunto-me senão é ele, que me persegue mesmo estando longe. Ah, Harry... como você me faz falta.

chorus

i That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore /i 

b Que eu te amo

Eu te amei o tempo todo

E eu sinto sua falta

Estive afastado por muito tempo

Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo

E você nunca irá embora

Paro de respirar se

Eu não ver você de novo /b 

Penso em todos os momentos que passamos juntos. Sei que foram poucos, mas não consigo esquecer o brilho do seu olhar, o toque das suas mãos, o gosto do seu beijo. Rezo para que você volte para casa, volte para mim. Não sei como vou reagir se esta guerra me tirar você, acho que eu morro só de pensar em te perder. Esta falta de notícias, esta angústia está me matando, me corroendo aos poucos.

i On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'cause with you, i'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand /i 

b De joelhos, eu pedirei

Uma última chance para uma última dança

Porque com você, eu resistiria

A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão /b 

Sangue. Temor. Baixas. Gritos. Lágrimas. Não agüento mais isso aqui. Tudo que eu quero agora é voltar pros braços dela. Ver o seu sorriso perfeito. Beijar a sua boca como se dependesse disso para viver, e dependo. A amo demais e é uma pena que com tantos anos de convivência eu só tenha percebido isso agora. Lembro dos poucos momentos juntos. Ela é tão perfeita. É a mulher perfeita pra mim. E agora eu sei, que sem ela eu não posso mais ficar. Não poderia pô-la em perigo, pois viver comigo quando tem um louco atrás de mim desejando a minha morte é arriscar a vida dela. E isso eu não permitiria jamais.

i I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but i won't give up

'cause you know,

You know, you know /i 

b Eu daria tudo

Eu daria por nós

Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria

Porque você sabe

você sabe, você sabe. /b 

"Eu vou voltar Gina, acredite nisso. Vou voltar pra você." Eu disse e faz tanto tempo que estas palavras saíram da minha boca. Confesso que achei que esta jornada seria mais rápida, mas todo este tempo afastado dela só faz esse sentimento crescer ainda mais. Sonho com ela quase todas as noites. A saudade me tortura. Como eu quero acabar logo com este Lord idiota e voltar para a tranqüilidade daquela ruiva. Da minha ruiva.

chorus

i That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore /i 

b Que eu te amo

Eu te amei o tempo todo

E eu sinto sua falta

Estive afastado por muito tempo

Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo

E você nunca irá embora

Paro de respirar se

Eu não ver você de novo /b 

Saudade é estar longe de quem se ama e sentir falta da companhia e do calor desta pessoa. Pra mim é mais. Saudade é Gina. Amor é Gina. Paixão é Gina. Felicidade, compaixão, ternura, afeto, desejo... tudo isso é ela. Tudo isso é Gina. Quanto mais longe eu estou mais perto dela eu me sinto. Pode parecer loucura mas às vezes vejo imagens como se fosse ela no presente momento. A vejo fazendo compras no Beco com a Sra. Weasley. A vejo dormindo na cama em seu quarto e uma vez eu tive quase a certeza da minha total insanidade. Eu a vi olhando para mim.

i So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know /i 

b Tão longe

Estive afastado por muito tempo

Tão longe

Estive afastado por muito tempo

Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe. /b 

Eu só quero que ele volte. Não aguento mais esta distância. Ontem tomei a decisão que vai mudar a minah vida e a de muitos ao meu redor. Se até o fim desta semana esta guerra não acabar eu vou entrar nela.

A guerra acabou. Nem acredito que conseguimos derrotar este Lord de meia tigela. Foi uma luta difícil, árdua. Muitas baixas para ambos os lados. Malfoy pai morreu. O filho ninguém sabe do paradeiro desde que saiu de Hogwarts, mas isso não interessa. O que importa é que estamos retornando. Alguns para casa, eu para ela.

i I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long /i 

b Eu quis

Eu quis que você esperasse

Porque eu prescisava

Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer

"Eu te amo

Eu te amei o tempo todo

E eu perdoo você

Por ficar longe tanto tempo" /b 

"Chega!" eu disse pra mim mesma, preparava minha mala pequena. Não podia chamar muita atenção, tinha que sair de casa às escondidas. Meus pais nunca permitiriam uma loucura dessas. Descia as escadas como uma gata, sorrateiramente quando um PLOP me assustou. Olhei na direção do barulho com a mão no peito devido ao susto. Não acreditei no que eu via. Meus olhos estariam me traindo outra vez?

i So keep breathing

'cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go (2x) /i 

b Então continue respirando

Por que eu não te deixarei mais

Acredite em mim,

Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir."(2x) /b 

"Gina!" eu disse e me aproximei. Como ela estava linda. Mas aquela mala? Pra onde ela iria? Ah, isso não importava no momento. A única coisa que eu queria era beijá-la e pedir perdão por todo o sofrimento que a tinha feito passar.

"Harry!" eu gritei e corri para os braços dele. Nem me importei com todos os meus irmãos que presenciavam a cena, pois estavam todos ali. Voltaram da guerra juntos, sujos e suados, mas vencedores.

"Me perdoa. Me perdoa por ter feito você sofrer assim." Eu falava enquanto quase a sufocava num abraço apertado. "Eu te amo, muito." Eu falei por fim. Os olhos dela estavam marejados agora.

"Eu também" murmurei baixo o encarando. Aqueles olhos verdes eram meu paraíso, minha perdição. O abracei como se dissesse para ele não fugir mais. Que era pra ele ficar comigo, pra sempre. "Pra sempre!" ele murmurou em meu ouvido. Até hoje, 10 anos depois eu ainda não sei se falei alto demais aquela frase ou se nós fomos capazes de ouvir o coração um do outro. Harry me diz que a segunda hipótese é a mais provável, pois ele lembra de somente ter pensado na resposta. Nossos filhos hoje são a prova de que por mais doloroso que seja, sempre vale a pena esperar pelo amor.

FIM


End file.
